Another Dimension
Paradox: …. And that is we want your son to come on this special field trip. Dan’s Mom: My son gets a special field trip? Sure, where do I sign? Dan’s Dad: Wait, can I have some….. wait he got picked for something? Fine…. Paradox: Delightful! We will be back with you son in at least a week Dan’s Mom: A WEEK!? Oh, wait sure whatever Paradox: Goodbye then Paradox walked out and Felicia, Mark, and Dan walked outside when a giant green jet was waiting. Dan: Oh…. Felicia: My…… Mark: Applesauce……. They both stared at Mark. Mark: What, I never had lunch……… They walked onto the plane and met to more people named Gwen and Kevin. Felicia: FINALLY! ANOTHER GIRL! Gwen: I KNOW! And they gossiped, and gossiped, and gossiped. Mark and Kevin kept on a pretty good conversation and kept asking what buttons did. Dan and Ben talked while Paradox watched out the window. Dan: Where are we going? Ben: Somewhere Dan: WHERE!? Ben: We’re going to my house to train you. Dan: Why? Ben: Because I didn’t get proper training when I had it, I could have been better Dan: Please, I know every type of karate, dance, and skill this world has ever had Ben: Mary Sue much? Dan: What? Ben: Nothing Dan: God, sometimes you annoy me Ben: What? Dan: Nothing The ship started speeding up. Dan: WHY ARE WE GOING? Ben: To another Universe Dan: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! Dan rushed into the bathroom. Next thing they heard was a bunch of gross noises. Ben: Are you okay in there? Dan: If barfing is okay….. then yeah I’m perfectly fine. More noises came from the bathroom. And every time they got more and more disturbing then the last. Felicia and Gwen: If he does that one more time I’m going to be sick Felicia and Gwen: JINX! YOU OWE ME A SODA! Oddly enough, they both pulled a soda out of their backpacks and traded with each other. Dan came out of the bathroom and his skin was pale. Dan: WAIT, WHERE DID OUR TEAM GO!? Felicia and Mark stared at each other then Mark pulled out a D.S., a Jar, and a little grey speck. Mark opened the jar and S’olyn fell out of it. Zhomn came out of the D.S.. And The little grey speck grew back to a normal sized Kompily. Kompily: I almost got crushed by one of his items in there. It’s like the underworld on fire, within a giant sea of fire. Mark: HEY! Zhomn: It’s the truth, I’ve broken into trash facilities cleaner than in there. S’olyn: Me too! Kevin: SUDDEN CHANGE OF PLANS! THE RUSTBUCKET IS BEING TAKEN OVER! The “Rustbucket” flew over and landed on a planet. Dan: Hey! This place is familiar…. Ben: Well, I think you’ve met the Azmuth of you Universe, you’re about to meet mine. They landed and walked onto the planet. Dan already knew the way so everyone raced each other except Gwen and Felicia. Felicia: Where did Paradox go? Gwen: Probably teleported Felicia: Oh When they arrived Azmuth greeted Ben and Co. with a smile, then frowned when he saw Dan and Co. Azmuth: HOW COULD YOU BRING EARTHL- Ben pulled up to show Azmuth Dan’s Matrix. Azmuth: -Oh, so this is Dan, other universe me has told me about him and him finding the Phenomatrix Ben: Yes Azmuth: Why are his earthling friends here then? Ben: Well, I never- Dan: They aren’t human, Mark is an osmosian and Felicia is a anodite Ben: Almost seems exactly like our team…….. Dan: Weird…….. Azmuth: Well, you are universe copies of each other Dan and Ben: WHAT!? Dan: BUT WE LOOK NOTHING ALIKE! Ben: AND WE ACT NOTHING ALIKE! Azmuth: The first was is true, but try harder next time Ben, the truth is in Dan’s universe, you, Ben died Ben’s jaw dropped. Azmuth: And in this universe Dan was destroyed. Dan’s jaw dropped. Azmuth: In each other’s universe I made sure that there were only one pair per universe so I was forced to make you die in every other universe. Ben: But why? Dan: Yeah, why? Azmuth: Because if each universe had fifty million matrix finders, don’t you think their would be worldwide wars destroying innocent lives? Ben and Dan: True Azmuth: Again, Ben, you need a better point Ben: I know Azmuth: Dan, I will update your watch so you can always be in contact with Ben and have his location and all his aliens Ben: HEY! Azmuth: Ben he only has 7 aliens Ben: True Azmuth: And I will give Ben all your aliens so whenever someone gets another alien, as does the other Dan: COOL Ben: AWESOME! Ben: Time to try some of these aliens out! Ben slapped down the watch Ben: SHADOW LEOPARD! Dan slapped down the watch. Dan: XLR8! XLR8: COOL, I’M LIKE A SUPER FAST DRAGON-LIZARD! Shadow Leopard: WOW, YOU GET AWESOME ALIENS! XLR8: SO DO YOU! HOW DO YOU EVER GET BORED? Shadow Leopard: HOW DO YOU EVER GET BORED! Gwen: They really are copies Felicia: I know, right Mark: Yep Kevin: I didn’t think anyone could be more annoying than Ben, but this just might be his match….. Aliens Used By Dan *XLR8 By Ben *Shadow Leopard Major Events *Dan becomes one of Ben's Aliens *Ben becomes one of Dan's Aliens Category:Episodes